


To New Adventures!

by Kalua



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Fusion, F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: Kairi, a young Deerling, very much wants to start a team and see more of this world - But for that, she needs at least one other Pokémon. As she walks through the nearby woods, she spots an unconscious Zigzagoon...
Relationships: Hayner/Kairi (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 1





	To New Adventures!

The grass rustled gently under Kairi’s hoofs as she walked through the forest. The air was getting warmer; as with all Deerlings, her coat would soon change from pink to a vibrant green. Maybe this season, she’d finally find someone to start a team with.

As if on cue, she spotted a Pokémon just behind the next bush—an unconscious one! Kairi galloped over to it; a Zigzagoon, one of the rarer black-and-white ones. He didn’t look hurt, at least.

“Hey, are you okay?” Kairi nudged the Zigzagoon, gently at first, then more insistent.

“Mh…” The Zigzagoon grimaced and slowly opened his eyes. “What… Where am I…?” As his eyes fell on Kairi, he jumped up to his feet. “Did you just talk?!”

Kairi tilted her head to the side. “Yes, why wouldn’t I?”

“But you’re a Pokémon! And why are you so tall? Aren’t Deerlings—Huh?!” Now he’d noticed his own paws, and jumped up in surprise. “I’m a Pokémon?”

Slowly, so she wouldn’t startle him, Kairi took a step towards the Zigzagoon. “Did dream you weren’t?”

While she was talking, the Zigzagoon turned in a circle, trying to get a look at his own body. He stopped to face Kairi instead. “It wasn’t a dream! Until I woke up, I was a human. Even when I was awake.”

“A human?” Kairi’s ear twitched. “Huh.” She took another step towards him. “And what’s your name?”

“Hayner.” As the first shock slowly wore off, his coat relaxed back to normal and he tilted his head to the side. “Do you get many humans that turn into Pokémon around here?”

Kairi shook her head. “Nope, can’t say we do. My name’s Kairi, by the way, nice to meet you.” If Hayner was right, not just still half asleep, then he was taking his sudden transformation amazingly well. Impressive.

Hayner’s ears drooped, just a little bit. “Oh. So you probably don’t know anyone who can figure out what happened?”

“Not directly.” Kairi thought for a moment. “But… Well, I’ve always wanted to go exploring a bit more. There’s teams all around here, who either go check out new places or who help Pokémon in need, but to do that, you need at least two team members.” She looked at Hayner. “Do you want to start a team?”

“Like, saving people—uh, Pokémon?” Now his ears perked right up, and he wagged his tail. “I’m in! Sounds awesome! And if we find someone who knows about this, even better!” He circled Kairi halfway and stopped by her side. “Let’s go!”

Kairi nodded. “All right, this way!”

That had been easier than she’d thought. And Hayner seemed like a great guy… Starting a team with him was sure to be lots of fun, and bring many adventures!

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~Don't ask me where Riku and Sora are. Idk they founded their own team before they met Kairi or smth. It's an AU work with me here ashdjkhkh~~  
>  Me:"I want to write something HayKai in some AU. But not Pokémon AU again, I've got so much of that for GX already."  
> Me:"..."  
> Me:"Pokemon Mystery Dungeon AU it is."  
>  ~~Hayner would be a Galarian Zigzagoon change my mind~~


End file.
